Natalie Christina Bryant
Natalie Bryant, born on December 9, 1995 is the daughter of her parents, the adoptive parents of her Christian adoptive twin and friend Matthew West, the sisters of Cara Jones, her brother, Carla Tilghman, the god sister of Ashley Rice, the granddaughter of Aunt Rita and Uncle Nerge Barrett and Aunt Fatima and Uncle Cool Carl, the friends of Hannah, Gunner, Spencer, Amanda, Lily and Jade the mother of her daughters and the Christian adoptive mother of her Christian adoptive artists and bands. Background Natalie Bryant was fun being 24 years old and celebrates by her family including her sister Cara Jones. Personality Natalie Bryant was fun, happy, joyful, active, and other things that her personalities are. Physical Appearance Natalie Bryant is tall she is 24 years old she has black hair and black eyes. Newsboys United Love Riot and United Tours 9/25/2016-4/20/2018 Natalie Bryant`s campus Christian concerts on her big huge campus with her The Afters and her Newsboys United On September 25th, 2016, Natalie Bryant takes her Donna explains how much pain her former lovers caused her but at the same time how easily she can come to temptation. Sophie's three possible fathers, Sam Carmichael, Bill Anderson and Harry Bright arrive, upsetting Donna who fears that Sophie will find out, unaware that Sophie was the one who invited the three men secretly. Rosie and Tanya try to rally her spirits up by singing to her and getting her to dance. Her female workers and the local villagers join in ("Dancing Queen"). In "Our Last Summer", Donna reminisces photos of her as a younger and carefree girl and tries to figure out who Sophie's true father is as she herself is unaware. At her daughter's bachelorette party, Donna performs one of her old band songs "Super Trouper" with her former bandmates Rosie and Tanya as "Donna and the Dynamos", years since their last performance. As the wedding emerges, Donna confronts her former lover Sam Carmichael and realizes that she is still in love with him, despite him abandoning her. She struggles to get over their rocky past, despite Sam's heartfelt attempts at winning her back ("SOS"). Donna helps Sophie get ready for her wedding day and reminisces Sophie's childhood and how quickly she has grown up and regrets not making more memories with Sophie while she had the chance ("Slipping Through My Fingers"). Sadly, Donna accepts that Sophie must grow up and fondly helps her prepare. She also tearfully agrees to step into the father role and give Sophie away at the wedding and explains how her mother, Sophie's grandmother, told Donna not to bother coming home when she fell pregnant. Donna tells an emotional Sophie she doesn't regret a second of her time with Sophie. Minutes before the wedding, Donna reveals to Sam the pain she went through over losing him ("The Winner Takes It All"). In I Do, I Do, I Do, I Do, I Do," Sam reveals that he has loved Donna for 21 years and proposes. Donna happily agrees and they marry in place of Sophie and Sky. She is seen in the following scene smiling and kissing Sam and watches with amusement when Rosie sings ''"Take A Chance On Me" ''in a bid to seduce Bill. Donna is seen finally as a silhouette, walking Sophie down the docks and hugging her goodbye as Sophie and Sky leave to travel. Donna watches them fade away with Sam, Bill, and Harry nearby. Mamma Mia! Here We Go Again (2018) '' ''Flashbacks During the 1970s, Donna met and became friends with Rosie Mulligan and Tanya Chesham-Leigh during her studies at the University of Oxford. She graduated from New College in 1979. During this time the three women also formed their girl-band, "Donna and the Dynamos". Once graduated, Donna refused to return home because her mother Ruby Sheridan has not attended her graduation, deciding to travel instead. Donna went to Paris where she met and had a brief romance with Harry Bright to whom she revealed her plans to travel to the Greek island of Kalokairi. When Donna missed the ferry to Kalokairi she then met Bill Anderson on his boat with whom she also eventually shared a romance. Harry follows Donna to Greece but misses the ferry, and he leaves heartbroken. Donna also met and fell in love with Sam Carmichael, however, he later left her as he was already engaged. Rosie and Tanya joined Donna in Kalokairi, where they performed as Donna and the Dynamos at the taverns. They supported Donna during her struggles. With endless support from her friends and the Greek villagers. Donna progresses through an unexpected pregnancy and eventually gives birth to a healthy baby girl whom she names Sophia (Sophie for short). She happily cradles her new daughter and attends a quaint, loving christening and vows to care for and protect Sophie, despite not knowing who the father is. Present Day Five years after the events of Mamma Mia! it is implied that Donna is absent from the life of Sophie Sheridan, who, like her during the late 1970s, is pregnant and anxious. It is revealed in the film that a year prior Donna sadly passed away from cancer, though she lives on through Sophie. Donna is briefly seen in the chapel as she says goodbye to her daughter. She, along with the other main characters, sing Super Trouper before the credits, having been brought back to life by the power of music, and makes amends with her mother, Ruby. Behind the Scenes In the 2008 film and its sequel, Donna is portrayed by famed American actress Meryl Streep. A young Donna appears in Mamma Mia! Here We Go Again, portrayed by English actress Lily James Trivia *Meryl Streep attended a showing of the musical on Broadway, and found it to be an affirmation of life. Sending a very positive letter to the producers, and they all decided to campaign to get her to play Donna Sheridan. *It is implied in "Mamma Mia! Here We Go Again", that Fernando Cienfuegos, Ruby Sheridan’s former lover, is Donna’s fatherSince Donna was born when Ruby and Fernando had a love affair that means Fernando is Donna's father. *Previously stating that she doesn’t appear in sequels, Meryl Streep wanted to make an appearance in Mamma Mia! Here We Go Again despite this, because she loved playing Donna in the first film. References Category:Lovers Category:Heroines Category:Main Characters Category:Deceased Category:Adults Category:Mamma Mia! Here We Go Again characters Category:Married Category:Female Characters Category:Mamma Mia! Characters Category:Characters who appear in both films Category:Teenagers